Shut Up and Stay with Me, Temari
by Shikanda22
Summary: Gengsi tinggi, pemalas, dan benci hal merepotkan adalah masalah Shikamaru yang mempersulit dirinya bersama Temari. Akankah ia mengalahkan gengsinya dan bersama Temari? Atau Temari berakhir dengan Sai, si pemuda hangat dan penuh senyum?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** **:** Gengsi tinggi, pemalas, dan benci hal merepotkan adalah masalah Shikamaru yang mempersulit dirinya bersama Temari. Akankah ia mengalahkan gengsinya dan bersama Temari? Atau Temari berakhir dengan Sai, si pemuda hangat dan penuh senyum?

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto (Dipinjem bentar karakternya)

**Warning : **My 1st Fanfic! Abal, Kecepetan, Tragis!

**Mohon Review-nyaaaaaaaa =))**

ShikamaruXTemari

SaiXTemari

.

.

.

**Shut Up and Stay with Me, Temari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut cokelat jabrik di kuncir 1 seperti nanas sedang asyik tiduran di atas bukit sambil melihat awan awan putih yang berterbangan di atasnya, hari itu begitu damai baginya karena bisa menikmmati waktu santai yang luang sambil mengerjakan rutinitas kesukaannya yaitu memandangi awan.

"huh, tentramnya hari ini, bebas misi, ayah pergi bersama ibu mengunjungi nenek di kirigakure, aku bebas dari omelan ibu hari ini, tidak ada yang menggangguku karena ino dan choji sedang melaksanakan misi bersama shino dan hinata, dan nona tsunade sedang diundang ke acara sosial di desa iwagakure, pokoknya hari ini dan lusa tidak akan ada hal yang merepotkan dan akan menjadi hari terbaik sepanjang masa hahaha" tawa shikamaru sambil melamun menikmati pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"eh, shikamaru... apa itu kau?" tanya seorang perempuan berkuncir empat, berwarna blonde dan bermata darkgreen yang bernama temari.

"ha? te...temarrii...?" jawab shikamaru terkejut sambil menunjuk kearah temari.

"hah yaa... inilah aku? sedang apa kau disini? boleh aku duduk?" jawab temari sambil langsung duduk di sebelah temari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari shikamaru.

"haaa...dasar wanita merepotkan, kau mengagetkanku saja, sedang apa kau di konoha? mengganggu hariku saja, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang tenang tanpa gangguan dari makhluk-makhluk merepotkan sepertimu. hooaaammm..." shikamaru menguap dan melirik temari dengan malas.

"hei kau cerewet sekali sih? aku mendapatkan tugas untuk ikut menjaga konoha sampai nona tsunade kembali ke konoha, bukan untuk mengganggu harimu" temari mengomel dan langsung berbaring di sebelah shikamaru.

"eehh..?" shikamaru blushing, mendapati temari berbaring di sebelahnya.

"ada apa shika? kau menggangguku" jawab temari sambil menutup mata.

"ah, tidak lanjutkan saja, aku akan pulang, selamat datang di konoha temari, aku pulang dulu" shikamaru bangkit dan tiba tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"kau sangat benar benar tidak sopan shika!" temari menahan shikamaru.

"mendokusai... mau mu apa hah wanita merepotkan?aku kan sudah menyambutmu tadi? aku sudah sangat cukup sopan, jadi mohon lepaskan tanganku" jawab shikamaru malas sambil menarik lengannya yang ditahan temari.

"kau sangat tidak sopan! aku kan sedang ada di sebelahmu, baru saja duduk, dan kau pergi tanpa mengajakku hah? sungguh kau menyebalkan, meninggalkan aku sendiri yang sangat bosan, karena sejak tadi aku berkeliling konoha tanpa tujuan" jawab temari agak mendesak .

"dasar wanita cerewet, yasudah, ayo cepat" jawab shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan temari yang masih duduk.

"tunggu shika...!" jawab temari sambil berlarilari kecil dan menyamakan langkah dengan shikamaru, lalu ia mengapit lengannya ke lengan shikamaru.

shikamaru kaget mendapati kini dia mengapit tangan temari, pipinya memerah dan ia segera menolehkaan kepalanya agar temari tidak melihat perubahan pada warna pipinya, jantungnya mulai berdebar debar dan ia mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya, tapi yang ia aneh, ia tidak berniat melepaskan tangan temari, dan terus menahan posisinya.

"kita akan kemana shika?" tanya Temari bingung.

"ntahlah, aku akan pulang, aku mau tidur" jawab shikamaru cuek.

"ahhhh~ shikamaru, aku lapar. ayo kita makan! sejak tadi aku belum lapar!"

"itu sih salahmu sendiri. pergilah sendiri, aku malas."

"shika, yang benar saja. kau tega sekali seperti ini padaku"

"Jika anak rusa itu malas, aku dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu nona pasir" sai muncul tiba-tiba didepan temari dan shikamaru dengan senyumnya.

"eh, kau siapa? apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya temari kaget.

"tentu kau tidak memngenalku, aku orang baru disini. dan aku akan sangat senang jika bisa berkenalan dengan nona cantik seperti anda, nona temari"

"eh...?" temari blushing seketika.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memerhatikan temari dan sai entah kenapa merasa kesal dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar si muka palsu sai itu. tingkahnya terlalu dibuatbuat ia benar benar ingin menghajar sai. tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, ia tak mungkin menghajar sai hanya karena alasan ia menggoda temari. memang dia siapanya temari? lagian temari saja yang digodanya tidak marah, masa ia harus marah? ya, temari tidak kesal, malah ia tersenyum dan pipinya tampak ada semburat merah. Apa? semburat merah?

"emm, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku dengannya?" bisik temari pada shikamaru.

"maksudmu kau mau pergi dengan si muka tanpa ekspresi itu?" jawab shikamaru kaget.

"tentu, mukanya berekspresi shikaa, ia tersenyum, yaa tersenyum emm... manis." jawab temari sambil memandang sai.

Shikamaru merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga. ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. wajahya pucat mendengar jawaban temari tadi.

"Baiklah shika, kau boleh tidur sekarang, sepertinya sai mau mengantarku. sampai bertemu"

Tanpa persetujuan shikamaru, temari pergi dengan sai meninggalkan shikamaru yang masih speechlees dengan perbuatannya. entah mengapa, shikamaru merasa sangat sangat kaget dan ia muak melihat temari pergi dengan sai.

'aku kenapa? mengapa aku kesal melihat temari pergi dengan si sai itu? bukankah itu bagus, aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan dari makhluk mendokusai itu?' pikir shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun mengganti bajunya dengan kaus oblong berwarna hijau lumat dan celana pendek sewarna. Ia sudah siap untuk memulai ritual tidur tenangnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Sialan! Bagaimana aku akan tidur dengan tenang kalo otak menyebalkan ini memikirkan gadis merepotkan itu?" runtuknya sendiri

Shikamarupun menggagalkan rencana tidurnya. tanpa berniat mengganti bajunya dengan baju jounin, ia langsung melesat pergi keluar berjalan dengan satu tujuan... Temari. Ya, gadis mendokusei itu yang telah membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Heeey Shika! Kau mau kemana hah?" Teriak Kiba yang tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan.

"Kiba! Kau mengagetkanku saja. aku ingin jalan-jalan, bosan juga tidak ada misi" jawab Shikamaru yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau sih berjalan sambil melamun dan cemberut seperti itu. Apa?! Bosan tidak ada misi?! bukannya kau selalu senang kalo libur misi? ah ayolaah shika, kau tak usah berbohong padaku. aku juga tau kau ini kenapa hehe" Goda Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba? Aku kenapa? Tidak apa-apa!" Bantahnya sambil pergi.

"Aku tau kau pasti sedang kesal kan karena pacarmu sedang jalan denga si sai? oh aku lihat mereka tadi" Oceh kiba yang mengikuti shika berjalan.

"Kau melihatnya?! Dimana?!" Refleks shikamaru.

"HA HA HA! Kau ketahuan cemburu Shika! Hahahhaha"

"Katakan dimana mereka? dan aku tidak cemburu. untuk apa? siapa dia?"

"Haahahaa... Aku bertemu mereka tadi di taman, kulihat sai sedang melukis Temari. Ku lihat dia sangat senang. Ayolah shika, aku tau kau memang cemburu. Anak bayi pun tau."

"Untuk sekali lagi aku tidak cemburu! dan aku tidak akan menyusulnya. biarkan saja, aku mau pulang dan tidur. Kau, pergilah" jawab Shikamaru kesal.

"Haah, baiklah, terserah apakatamu dan apamaumu shika, tapi jika kau memang mencintainya, kurasa kau harus menyusul mereka. Atau, Kau akan terlambat. Sai sudah jelas tertarik dengan Temari, dan Temari sepertinya bahagia dengan Sai. Baiklah aku pergi dulu shika" Kata kiba bersungguh sungguh lalu menghilang dengan bunshinya.

Shikamaru termenung di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya dan menuju taman yang disebutkan kiba. Ia bingung untuk kemana. Hati kecilnya berbicara untuk pergi ke taman dan menjemput Temari, tapi gengsinya bicara untuk pulang. Namun, kata-kata kiba yang terakhir tadi terngiang terus diotaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berbelok ke arah taman.

'Aku tidak tau ada apa denganku. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan sai bersama temari' runtukknya.

Shikamaru tau, sebenarnya ia memang menyukai wanita merepotkan itu. Segalanya diluar fikir otak jeniusnya. dia sadar, tapi tak pernah mau mengungkapkannya karena terlalu gengsi dan malas memikirkannya. Tapi, ia sadar, sekarang ia terancam. Ia harus membuang gengsinya jauh-jauh sebelum segalanya terlambat. sebelum temari jatuh hati pada sai. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia tidak tau Sapa ia akan sanggup hidup?

Sesampainya di taman, ia mendapati Temari yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi secarik kertas yang ditunjukkan Sai. Belum pernah ia melihat temari tersenyum selebar itu saat bersamanya dan Shikamarupun mulai geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu menuju Temari.

"Shika? Kau sedang apa kemari?" Tanya Temari kaget yang melihat tiba-tiba shikamaru datang dengan aura membunuh disekitarnya.

"Ah shika, bukannya kau ingin tidur? Nona Temari sedang bersenang-senang denganku" Kata Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Temari, ayo ikut aku!" Kata shikamaru tegas. Ia melirik geram pada sai lalu menarik tangan Temari.

"Ah... Shika! Apa-apaan kau ini? jangan tarik tanganku! Kita mau kemana? Aku tidak mau ikut! Shika, Lepaskan!" Temari berontak dalam genggaman kuat shikamaru.

"Tuan Nara, lepaskan Nona Temari." Kata Sai menahan kepergian mereka.

"Kau, minggir!" Datar, rendah, dingin, suara shikamaru. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah memandangi sai. Sai pun enggan lalu menyingkir.

Shikamaru membawa Temari ke bukit favorite-nya dimana ia bertemu Temari tadi pagi. Tangan temari masih ia cengkram, dan Temari masih berontak dalam cengkramnya sambil melimpahkan sejuta runtukkan untuknya. Oh Kami-sama! Kenapa ia begitu nekat? Pikirnya. Dan kenapa Temari tidak mengerti juga bahwa ia sebenarnya er... cemburu. sangat! akhirnya shikamaru mengakui walau didalam hati.

"Kita sampai." Kata shikamaru dingin, sambil melepaskan cengkraman Temari.

"Nanas, kau tau tanganku sakit, apa sih yang kau ma..." Ucap temari terhenti.

"Kau jangan pernah bersama laki-laki itu lagi, aku tidak sudi kau bersama dia Temari. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lagi." kata shikamaru terlontar saja tiba-tiba dari mulutnya.

Hening... Temari masih berpikir dengan keras atas pernyataan Shikamaru tadi. Ia diam, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, mulutnya membuka-tutup tanpa ada kata yang keluar. Ia bingung, juga kaget...

#Bersambung

Haha terimakasih udah dibaca, semoga yang baca senang biar saya senang juga hihihi. Mohon Reviewnya minna san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** **:** Gengsi tinggi, pemalas, dan benci hal merepotkan adalah masalah Shikamaru yang mempersulit dirinya bersama Temari. Akankah ia mengalahkan gengsinya dan bersama Temari? Atau Temari berakhir dengan Sai, si pemuda hangat dan penuh senyum?

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto (Dipinjem bentar karakternya)

**Warning : **My 1st Fanfic! Abal, Kecepetan, Tragis!

**Mohon Review-nyaaaaaaaa =))**

**Balasan Review ada dibawah yaa =)) terimakasih atas review-nya minna!**

ShikamaruXTemari

SaiXTemari

.

.

.

**Shut Up and Stay with Me, Temari Chapter II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Temari's POV**

Ingin rasanya aku menonjok Shikamaru yang sudah menarik tanganku sambil menekannya dengan keras! KERAS SEKALI! Sialan sekali! Belum lagi tindakannya yang menarik paksa tubuhku semaunya. Memang aku ini boneka apa?! Sial sekali, padahal akukan sedang bersenang senang dengan Sai, lelaki pucat yang emm... lumayan tampan hehe... tapi peduli dengan Sai! Bocah nanas ini yang jadi permasalahannya! Baru saja aku akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepadanya sampai tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tanganku dan...

"Kau jangan pernah bersama laki-laki itu lagi, aku tidak sudi kau bersama dia Temari. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lagi." kata shikamaru terlontar saja tiba-tiba dari mulutnya.

Hening... aku shock! Berpikir dengan keras atas pernyataan Shikamaru tadi. Apa sih yang dia bicarakan? Apa tadi bahasa alien?! Aku diam, mulutku membuka-tutup tanpa ada kata yang keluar. Aku bingung, apa kupingku salah mendengar?!

"Hahahahahaahah!" Tiba-tiba aku tertawa! Ini lucu sekali!

**Normal POV**

"Hahahahahaahah!" Tiba-tiba Temari tertawa!

"Me-mengapa kau tertawa?" Shikamaru tampak bingung. Wajahnya yang tadi serius kini terlihat sedikit merah.

"Hahahhaha! Kau ini bicara apa Bocah nanas?! Kau mencintaiku?! Yang benar sajaaa hahaha"

"Heh wanita merepotkan aku... aku... aku serius! Aku mencintaimu!" kini Shikamaru tampak kesal dan pipinya makin memerah.

"Serius kau bilang? Bocah macam dirimu tau apa tentang cinta? kau jangan main-main denganku, aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu! Kau pemalas, keras kepala, tak berniat hidup, bagaimana bisa merasakan apa itu cinta? Mustahil! Hahaha" Jawab Temari sambil berkacak pinggang, menantang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kaget, ia terlalu malu dan kesal untuk menjawab pernyataan Temari. Kini ia bungkam, mengurungkan niatnya dan merasa kecewa Karena ternyata Temari hanya menganggapnya seorang bocah yang pemalas, keras kepala dan tak berniat hidup. Ia merasa kecewa, dan malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Shikamaru, Temari akhirnya angkat bicara "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke taman tadi, kasihan sekali Sai pasti menungguku lama. Jaa nee...!" Temari berbalik meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

Shikamaru masih membeku ditempatnya semula. Kini amarahnya memuncak. Ia kepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. Giginya bergemeletuk, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"TEMARI ! LIHAT SAJA KAU ! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENCINTAIKU ! AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU ! AAAAARRRGGGHHH...!" Teriak Shikamaru sekencang-kencangnya.

**Temari's POV**

Dasar bocah nanas, ada ada saja, masa iya dia mencintaiku? Pasti ia hanya bercanda dan mau mempermainkanku saja... tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tadi ia sungguh-sungguh. Haah sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Lebih baik aku menemui Sai, dia pria yang menarik dengan kemampuan menggambar yang luar biasa! Dapat berprilaku dengan baik. Memikirkannya, tanpa sadar bibirku merekah tersenyum, dan aku putuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku agar dapat menemui Sai secepatnya.

Baru saja aku akan berbelok, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang familiar ditelingaku berteriak...

"TEMARI ! LIHAT SAJA KAU ! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENCINTAIKU ! AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU ! AAAAARRRGGGHHH...!"

'DEG...' Hah?! Itukan suara Shika? Aku menghentikan jalanku. Aku merasa seperti sedang dirayapi oleh sesuatu sehingga tubuhku terpaku sejenak. Entah mengapa aku merasakan kesungguhannya. Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru benar-benar...

Heh, baiklah Shikamaru, tunjukkan padaku kalau begitu. Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

**Normal POV**

"Ano, Sai-kun maaf membuatmu menunggu" Sapa Temari yang ternyata mendapati Sai masih setia duduk ditaman menunggunya.

"Oh Temari-san, tidak apa-apa. Kalau boleh aku tau apa yang Shikamaru lakukan padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ah itu, itu, tadi Shika hanya menyuruhku untuk ano... emmm... memberi makan rusa-rusanya iya heee... tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Jawab Temari berbohong.

"Ah baiklah, aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu. Ohya, hari mulai gelap. Apa kau mau kuantar kepenginapan sekarang?"

"Eh? Te...tentu. Errr... Aku menginap di gedung sebelah Ichiraku Ramen." Jwb Temari Blushing.

Merekapun berjalan bersama dibawah matahari terbenam. Tanpa diduga, Sai mendekatkan jaraknya pada temari dan menggandeng lembut tangannya. Temari yang kaget begitu melihat muka sai yang tersenyum membuat ia semakin blushing dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sai. Walau tangan Sai terasa dingin dan kaku, ia merasa nyaman dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

'Aduuh, kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar begini? Apa aku mulai menyukai Sai? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?' Pikir Temari. 'Tapi, aku merasa nyaman' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kita sampai" Kata Sai menyadarkan Temari. ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan penginapan Temari. Dan tanpa canggung, Sai melepaskan genggamannya lalu menyentuh dagu Temari sebentar sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Temari yang shock ditempat.

"Sa...sai tunggu!" Sontak Temari. Sai membalikan badannya dan mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou!" Seru Temari sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sai hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar dan hilang di tikungan. Temaripun segera masuk ke penginapan dengan hati yang sangat senang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata sedari tadi sepasang mata telah menatapnya kesal. Sang pemilik berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung.

'Sialan kau mayat hidup Sai ! Mendokusai! Lihat saja kau, aku takkan membiarkan Temari jatuh hati padamu! Akan kupastikan dia bersamaku ! '

**TBC... Mohon Review=))**

**Xoxo **

Haaaaiiii Minna-san sumimasen lama updatenya haduh semoga gabosen nunggu ya hihihi, langsung jawab review ah~ Ohya! Sebelumnya mau ngucapin terimakasih sama yang udah pada nge-review, Favs, dan following... Arigatou gozaimasu I love you muaaah...!

**Sabaku Yuri**** : **Halloooo Sabaku Yuri-san, salam kenal juga yaa! Maaf atas penulisannya yang absurd banget salahnya, maklum ngetik di tab ga otomatis rubah hehe. Di chapter II ini semoga sudah benar ya penulisannya. Dan ceritanya sedikit panjang, semoga betah nungguinnya ya~ Terimakasih reviewnya!

**Akiyama Yuki : **Hallooooo Akiyama-san, maaf ya baru lanjut nih, tapi belum tamat. Semoga masih bersedia nunggu kelanjutannya yaa. Terimakasih reviewnya!

**Sabaku Yusvirades : **Hallooooo Sabaku Yusvirades-san, salam kenal juga~ Aduh makasihmakasih pujianya, saya senang kalo pembaca senang! Jadi semangat nulis lanjutannya nih hehe. Dan fic-nya masih belum complete juga nih... maaf yaa agak panjang fic-nya semoga betah nungguinnya ya~ Terimakasih reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** **:** Gengsi tinggi, pemalas, dan benci hal merepotkan adalah masalah Shikamaru yang mempersulit dirinya bersama Temari. Akankah ia mengalahkan gengsinya dan bersama Temari? Atau Temari berakhir dengan Sai, si pemuda hangat dan penuh senyum?

**Disclaimer :**Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto (Dipinjem bentar karakternya)

**Warning :**My 1st Fanfic! Abal, Kecepetan, Tragis! +OOC

**Mohon Review-nyaaaaaaaa =))**

**Balasan Review ada dibawah yaa =)) terimakasih atas review-nya minna!**

ShikamaruXTemari

SaiXTemari

.

.

.

**Shut Up and Stay with Me, Temari Chapter III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari kena insomnia mendadak! Semalaman ini, setelah insiden berdebar dengan pemuda pucat nan tampan alias Sai, Temari dilanda kebingungan emosi, alhasil hingga dini hari ia belum juga menyebrang ke dunia lain(?). Ditambah lagi pengakuan cinta dari orang yang Temari sendiri menganggap "tidak mungkin dilanda cinta" dari Shikamaru membuatnya frustasi. Kenapa harus frustasi? Karena sebenarnya Temari pernah mengagumi Shikamaru karena ke-flexible-annya saat berpikir, bertarung dan nyalinya yang tinggi. Tapi, melihat shikamaru selalu saja menolaknya saat ia dekati, ia menyadari sepertinya Shikamaru tidak menerima kasus percintaan dalam kehidupannya. Maka ia putuskan untuk berhenti mengaguminya dan bertindak selayaknya teman saja. Maka itu dia kini dia frustasi saat Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya. Sungguh berbeda dari semua yang ia pikirkan.

Mari kita kembali ke wanita galau alias Temari di kamarnya. Benar benar galau permirsa! Kadang ia tersenyum, tertawa, malu, berbicara sendiri lalu marah-marah, meremas-remas kasur, memukul-mukul bantal dan ekspresi lainnya. Itu diakibatkan tidak lain karena tindakan Sai dan Shikamaru kemarin. Sampai kiranya pukul 2 pagi ia akhirnya tertidur. Dan sebelum ia jatuh terlelap, ia membisikkan enam kata...

"Aku menyukaimu Sai..."

Dan...

"Perseta* denganmu Shika!..."

Matahari selalu setia di langit Konoha dibulan April. Walau begitu panas yang ditimbulkannya tidak drastis. Berbeda sekali dengan Suna yang beriklim gurun. Saat siang terlalu panas dan saat malam terlalu dingin, hingga membuat penduduknya berwatak keras dan mudah marah. Begitupun yang melanda Temari, tapi sesampainya di Konoha, ia selalu lebih baik dan sedikit manja. Terlihat dirinya kini sedang bermain dengan burung didepan jendelanya sambil bersiul dan tidak pula tersenyum! Jarang sekali melihat Temari yang seperti itu, karena jika ia sedang di Suna, pastilah pagi-pagi ia sudah berada di posisi tugasnya mengetuai badan keamanan suna dengan kerutan diantara kedua alis dan mata yang berkilat waspada. Sangat berbanding terbalik! Walau begitu, Temari tetaplah orang yang mudah berganti mood dari senang ke kesal atau sebaliknya. Seperti saat ini...

"Tok-tok-tok" suara gedoran halus terdengar oleh Temari. Temari yang sedang membelai burung dan bersiul menghentikan acaranya sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sebentar..." Kata Temari dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di muka cantiknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya ban... Shika?! Ngapain pagi gini kamu kesini hah?!" Teriak Temari. Bisa dilihat perubahan mood-nya yang sensasional kan(?)

"Ayo kita sarapan." Jawab Shikamaru datar tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya ia malu namun membuang gengsinya jauh-jauh.

"..." Temari kaget, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Melihat itu, Shikamaru akhirnya memegang pergelangan temari dan menariknya keluar. Sontak Temari kaget dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau! Tidak usah tarik Tanganku seperti itu! Kau menyakitiku"

"Kalo begitu, cepat." Kata Shikamaru lagilagi datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau sakit shika?" Tanya Temari ragu.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Shikamaru masih dengan datar.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kepenginapanku lalu menawarkan sarapan bersama, heh!"

"Aku selalu mengantarmu saat di konoha kau ingat? Setiap kau ke Konoha."

"Iya, tapi kalau aku paksa! Kau tidak pernah datang saat aku tidak memaksamu atau mengancammu. Nah sekarang kau datang tanpa diminta?! Oh tuhan kau benar-benar sakit!" kata Temari sambil cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cepat." sekali lagi kata Shikamaru.

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau sarapan denganmu kalau kau seperti ini aneh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?Apa maksudmu? Shika?"

"KENAPA kau tidak diam dan makan saja sekarang denganku hah?! Kau tidakmau pasti karena kau menunggu Sai yang datang, iya kan?! Sai si muka palsu itu kan?!" Teriak Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia terlalu marah hingga membentak Temari lalu berbalik dan pergi. Ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ini.

"Shika..." lirih Temari melihat Shikamaru pergi. Ia merasa bersalah dan meruntuki dirinya. Memang benar dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa yang mengetuk dan mengajaknya adalah Sai. Ia pun masuk dan menenggelamkan mukanya di atas bantal. Menyesal. Seharusnya ia tadi diam dan mengikuti apa maunya Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun tak seeharusnya ia egois dengan perasaan orang yang berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia mencintaimu, kan?

Awan... Awan selalu menjadi obatnya disaat ia bingung, saat ia marah dan kesal. Birunya langit dan putihnya awan selalu membuatnya tenang. Baginya awan adalah penetral emosinya. Seperti saat ini, saat ia kesal akibat penolakan Temari, ia langsung pergi ke bukit kesukaannya dan tenggelam dalam hamparan langit luas sendirian. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada wanita yang sudah membingungkan otaknya yang jenius, meresahkan perasaannya yang kaku dan mengoyak tubuhnya yang malas untuk berpacu. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Temari..." bisiknya. "apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dirimu padaku?" Lanjutnya.

**TBC... **

**Huwaaaaaa long-long story huuuu niatnya bikin 2 chap aja, eh malah masih bersambung walaaah maapinsss yaaa minna Eh, yang penting sekarng updatenya cepet iya kan? hihihi=))**

**Tetap Review yaaa. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

Terimakasih review, Favs, dan following-nya!

**Sabaku Yuri : **Langka yaa? Iyanih kebetulan saya suka Sai dan karakter yang cocok biar bisa disukai Temari yaa sifatnya Sai(Pendiem gabanyak ngeluh, senyumnya yang manis & baik hati. Kebalikannya Shika) Setujusetuju? Dan warningnya sudah ditambah OOC hehe dan sebetulnya yang melenceng Cuma Temari sih, yang lain saya pertahanin tetep OC. Chap III done! Sebentar kan?=)) Terimakasih review-nya!


End file.
